Moniguillo
Moniguillo (Mite en inglés; ''マイト Maito'' en japonés) es un enemigo del Modo Aventura: El emisario subespacial que aparece por primera vez en el mar de nubes. Este tipo de enemigo aparece en grupo y lo único que hará será tratar de evitar que el jugador destruya el portal que los crea. Los Moniguillos poseen una pequeña barra de vida pero sus ataques son capaces de arrojar lejos a los personajes. Aparecen en varias fases del Emisario Subespacial en ocasiones de un solo color, o acompañados por Moniguillos de otros colores (rojo o verde). Son, al igual que los Prímidos formas humanoides, y tampoco atacan solos; de hecho, los grupos de Moniguillos pueden ser del doble de integrantes que un grupo de Prímidos. En el Smashventura los Moniguillos vuelven a aparecer como enemigos, teniendo la misma mecánica de ataques que en la entrega anterior. Etimología La palabra moniguillo bien podría ser una combinación de las palabras mono que en algunos países refiere a un juguete o a un pequeño personaje, y el sufijo illo que refiere a algo extremadamente pequeño. Su nombre en inglés, Mite, significa ácaro, lo cual hace referencia a su diminuto tamaño. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Son unas criaturas pequeñas las cuales vienen en tres colores, que son amarillo, rojo y verde. Su pequeño tamaño los hace inmunes a los Ataques Smash laterales de personajes altos, y su agilidad los vuelve enemigos problemáticos. Los Moniguillos tienen como cara el símbolo del ejército subespacial. Los Moniguillos son especialmente un problema, pues aparecen en varias zonas y por grupos bastantes grandes, aunque en la mayoría de las ocasiones hay algún objeto que ayuda a destruirlos, o quizá solo haya que destruir a otros enemigos o un Generador para seguir avanzando. Ataques Descripción de los trofeos Español right|90px :Moniguillo :Pequeños enemigos que portan en su cabeza el símbolo del ejército subespacial. Es más, ¡el símbolo es su propia cabeza! Son finos como el papel; sí, dos dimensiones puras y duras. Los hay de tres colores: rojo, verde y amarillo. Sin embargo, el color blanco de pies y manos es común a todos. Su lema es la constancia. Son pequeños pero matones. No se andan con chiquitas. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :Mite :Pitiful little enemies that carry the Subspace Army symbols right there on their heads--rather, the symbols ARE their heads! They're paper thin--nope, no depth at all. There are three different colors-- red, green, and yellow--and all have white hands and feet. Their moves can best be described by the phrase "try really hard." They're weak, but they...try really hard. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' En Super Smash Bros. 4 Los moniguillos vuelven a hacer aparición en la serie de forma exclusiva en la versión de 3DS, aparecen en el modo Smashventura como enemigos comunes. Atacan en grupos y a veces aparecen de generadores. Ataques Descripción del trofeo right|90px :Moniguillos :La cabeza de estos monigotes es el símbolo del ejército subespacial de Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Cuando se te acerque alguno, saltará hacia ti con una patada voladora. Por sí solos son fáciles de combatir, pero en grupo pueden llegar a abrumarte. Además, como son tan delgados, se te escurrirán al agarrarlos. Véase también Categoría:Enemigos comunes Categoría:Universo Super Smash Bros.